stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lines: Movies
Lines of Events, Main and Side goal movies. Arranged in alphabetical order of movies' names. Any article in the beginning of title names will be excluded from alphabetization. A The Abhorrent (horror/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Looks like that army of hairy, rabid cockroaches is causing mayhem! 2. Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... The Abominable (horror/Supercool Studios) 1. He was the killer all along! And he lied to us! 2. Get thee behind me, foul creature! Acatalepsy (sci-fi / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. It is impossible to solve the questions of life... 2. Because the questions keep changing! After the War (romance/Headley Studio) 1. A lot has changed since the war... 2. Except my love for you. Almost the Last Exorcism (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. Again with the possession? 2. I thought the last one was THE last one! A Manhattan Tale (action/Supercool Studio) 1. If we can make this heist... 2. We'll be set for life! A Royal Affair (fantasy/Supercool Studio) 1. I said good day, sir! 2. I never, your majesty! The Arrival (romance/Sailaway Studios) 1. Je pense a toi... 2. And I love you. Acting Out (comedy/Supercool Studio) 1. If I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong! 2. If I can't be famous, I'll be INFAMOUS! The Anxious Author (/Headley Studio) 1. This hamster is leading the marching band! 2. That's some crazy business right there. B Ballistic III (action/Supercool Studio) 1. A a last day on the job, detective. 2. That's what I call going out in style. The Bargain (crime drama/Supercool Studio) 1. This is the gun used to kill the victim, the knife used to stab him, and the rope used to strangle him. 2. You think you've seen everything on the force... then this happens. Beach Party Bonanza (beach/Sunrise Beach) 1. Is that a beach ball... 2. Check out the hot-dogger. The Big Screen (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. You'll see! I'm going to be big! 2. I still am big; it’s the pictures that got small! Bikini Bash Blitz (beach/Sunrise Beach) 1. Let's boogie! 2. Where's your bikini? The Break (Supercool Studio) 1. He might be just a boxer... 2. But he'll stop the bank robbers. I mean... at least he's not a dentist. Bullets Over Vegas (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. Nothing personal, buddy. 2. Tonight you sleep with the fishes. C Cabin in the Forest (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. Well... We cliches are all here. What's next? 2. I don't know, but that thing with the ax is... ahh! The Callous Beggar (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. All my hopes and dreams began and ended with you. 2. Same old story, really. The Caper (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. That slimy lawyer is actually going to get these thugs off! Claiming evidence tampering... 2. I better call for backup. Captive (action/Headley Studio) 1. Nothing will stop me from finding you... 2. You can't hold me...captive! The Charles Jaxon Story (DPZ Studio) 1. I was hit by a car on the way to meet my lover and never made it. 2. Makes me just want to end it all myself! A Clash of Crowns (fantasy/Headley Studio) 1. By my bloodline, I swear the end of Shaduur! 2. Victory and vengeance shall be mine! The Confused Call Girl (comedy/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Golly! Our otter is playing a harmonica! 2. And you thought you were insane... The Controversial Companion (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I wish I knew how to quit you; maybe some sort of patch or something. 2. And I have you to thank for that. Cosmo vs. Cosmo (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Divorce is always hard on the children... 2. And the wallet. The Crime (crime/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. They've both been convicted of several felonies, a few misdemeanors, and one misdeniceor each. 2. Looks like justice isn't blind... Crime Squad (crime drama/Supercool Studio) 1. Freeze! You're busted! 2. Catching criminals is what I do. D Deadly Evil (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. How many times is he going to fall for that 'I'm not dead' trick? 2. By the look of it... once more, at least. Death Love (Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. Looks like another case of love... 2. ...at first death. The Demented (horror/Sailaway Studios) 1. That crusty puppet is trying to trap us! 2. And we're out of bullets! Throw the gun! The Demonic Devil of Concord (horror / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. It appears as though this giant spider is taking over the village! 2. Let's hightail it outta here! Desert Rose (romance / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. Love can bloom anywhere... 2. Even on a battlefield. The Diamond Bash (drama / Headley Studio) 1. What a swell party this is... 2. Who's that hanging from the chandelier? Digital Desire (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. I virtually love you! 2. And trust me: virtual love is real. Digital Desire II (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. Will you marry me? 2. Yes! Digital Desire III (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. We used to be so happy... 2. Virtually, at least... Divorcees (?/KTV Studio) 1. Can I have half of that? 2. Now you sound like my ex! Dr. Doolots (comedy/Headley Studio) 1. Well, dog my cat! 2. Who's the guinea pig now? Dr. Doolots 2 (Comedy/Headley Studio) 1. It's a dog eat dog out there. 2. What an animal! A Duel of Dragons (fantasy/Headley Studio) 1. Rhan, how could you betray me? 2. I trusted you... You were my friend! The Dying Drug Lord (crime/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. The suspects own a run-down diner on the East Side. Must've been lookin' for a quick buck. 2. I better call for backup. The Dying Coroner (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. The perpetrator was dressed up as a clown - sick SOB. 2. Better get the old case files out of storage for this one. E Emily's Debris (indie action/Supercool Studios) 1. Zombie neo-Nazis have boarded the cruise ship! 2. Vacation's over...for them. Escape to Oz (Fantasy/Supercool Studios) Line 1: Welcome to Emerald City! Line 2: Where you'll find horses of all colors! Ex Factor (comedy/Headley Studios) 1. I don't know why I married you. 2. Til death do us part? If that's what it takes. F Fear and Loving in Vegas (action/ Lucky Film Studio) 1. Does anybody else see the walls melting? 2. I can't feel my hands. Is that a problem? A Feast for Fires (fantasy/Supercool Studio) 1. I have come to reclaim my birthright... 2. I have come to end your tyranny, Rhan. The Fifth Man (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. I have looked deeply into your soul. 2. And I see myself staring back. The Fiance of Desire (romance/DPZ Studio) 1. This moment is perfect. 2. Kiss me, you fool. Fighting Ninja (action / Supercool Studio) 1. Terrorists have escaped, and The President needs one crazy SOB to take them out. 2. Vacation's over... for them. Force of Five (action / Headley Studio) 1. I've had enough of this guy... 2. Let's show him the Force of Five! Force of Five 2 (action / Headley Studio) 1. Looks like the gang's back... 2. In full force... of five! A Foreign Affair (romance / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. We have secrets we must keep... 2. But let's never tell lies. Forget Me Not (drama/Headley Studio) 1. I want to love you... 2. ...but I can't remember you. French Twist (romance/Supercool Studio) 1. Are you talking to moi? 2. I guess we'll always have Paris. From the Farm (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. We can't stay here! 2. Look at all these things! Are we that materialistic now? Frosty - Part 1 (fantasy / Headley Studio) 1. Look out! It's an avalanche! 2.We'll have to sneak by these ice monsters... Frosty - Part 2 (fantasy/ DPZ Studio) 1. We'll weather the weather together! 2. The kingdom must be saved! Future Cop (action/Headley Studio) 1. You're under future arrest. 2. What you're doing is a space crime... G The Gargoyle of the Land of Maretol (fantasy/Headley Studio) 1. An ugly hydra approaches. She is much less attractive than the others! 2. Ready the magic lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! Get Lucky (Headley Studio) 1. When it comes to money, I make my own luck. 2. Looks like you're sitting on a royal flush. Ghost House (horror / Headley Studio) 1. Is that a... ghost? 2. I ain't afraid of no spectre. Gianna in Charge (Lucky Film Studios) 1. It is impossible to hear anything over all of this audience applause! 2. I guess they can't all be good times... The Great Gabby (romance/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I guess I've always loved you... 2. I just never knew it. The Grind House (horror/ Supercool Studio) 1. At this price, I'd be crazy NOT to buy the house! 2. This HOUSE is CRAZY! It's trying to kill us all! The Gryphon of the Land of Elgebre (fantasy/Headley Studio) 1. They are goblins, from the kingdom of Nilbog; how did we not guess that? 2. We shall defeat this adversary; be not afraid my friends! H Hard Death ( action / Supercool Studio) 1. Come to the party, they said... 2. It will be a good time, they said. Horrible Harmony (horror / DPZ Studio) 1. Scary monsters lurking in the darkness... 2. Zombies, witches, monster of the Loch Ness! Hugs and Kisses (romance/Headley Studio) 1. Stop! In the name of love! 2. If loving you is a crime, arrest me now. A Human Being a Human Being (Supercool Studio) 1. We are only just humans being, you know. What more can we be. 2. You don't understand; I don't understand. No one understands. I I Hate My Teenagers (sitcom/Supercool Studio) 1. Hey! They’re my kids, too! 2. Well... one of them is. In the Alley (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. We have to bring him down... 2. No one else will... In the Darkness (drama/Headley Studio) 1. Of course you missed it! It's hard to see... 2. ...in the darkness! In The End ( Sci-Fi / Supercool Studio) 1. We have to stop them! 2. I mean... before they destroy Earth. Indefinite Indemnities ( KTV studio) 1. I thought you loved me! 2. But you only loved my twin ... It's Alyssa (sitcom/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Suit Up! 2. Next we'll hear an alien's been eating our cats... Or something insane like that! L L'amour Lamour (drama / Sailaway Studio) 1. They'll call me mad for creating these... 2. Perhaps I am. Perhaps it is too much pant... Life Aberrant (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. Am I not free to live my life? 2. Never be afraid to step outside of your comfort zone! LIVE IN VEGAS (concert / Cecil's Castle) Line 1: How's everybody feeling? Line 2: Are you ready to ROCK?! Love at Death (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. I have a confession... 2. We are in love! Love Maybe (comedy / Supercool Studio) 1. Turns out that love, maybe, is... 2. All around us - except you. Lucky Day (?/ Headley Studios) 1. When it comes to money, I make my own luck. 2. Looks like you're sitting on a royal flush. M A Manhattan Tale (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. If we can make this heist... 2. We'll be set for life! Moonlight Blvd (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. I live the only way I know how. 2. If you can't stand the heat, stay away. Most Prefer It Cold (comedy/Supercool Studio) 1. We won't tell anyone. We'll bury the story! 2. You'd better, or we'll bury you with it. My Life (drama/Headley Studio) 1. It all started in a little country shack... 2. And look at me now. My Paramour (Headley Studio) 1. The sun is so very beautiful. 2. We must be together! N No Home for the Holidays (drama / Supercool Studio) 1. Home is not where my heart is... 2. But they are both broken. O One Last Job (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. Fine. I'll do it, but you owe me. 2. This will be my last job, though. I'm done after this. ORDR Lees (Medical Drama/KTV Studio) 1. I thought you were paging Dr. Lee the cardiologist 2. Not Dr. Lee, the immunologist The Organization (crime/KTV) 1. Pass over the cabbage, tough guy. 2. Nobody likes a rat. Oscar Mike (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I know this will be difficult, but I have to go... 2. The country needs me. I think, at least. P The Pope's Ceiling (action/Headley Studios) ''' 1. Have you ever looked at the ceiling? I mean REALLY looked. 2. I think there is a message in this art, and that message is murder. '''Pulp Romance (romance/Headley Studio) 1. It's just me and you forever... 2. And that's a very long time. R The Real Celebs of Hollywood (KTV Studio) 1. It's a good script... 2. Though I'm not sure how I feel about it. Real People (Supercool Studio) 1. I hope you can deal with these raw emotions... 2. ...because this is the real men. Rebel Hearts (romance / Golden Gate Studio) 1. Nothing in the world can break us up... 2. You and I, what we have, it's REAL love. The Red Heart of Mars (tv sci-fi/Supercool Studio) 1. I don't know if it's my feelings or the thin atmosphere... 2. But something's taking my breath away! Red Moon (horror / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. A red moon rises tonight... 2. There will be blood! Ride The Wave (beach/Sunrise Beach) 1. This is totally tubular! 2. Don't go aggro. Ripper (crime drama/ Supercool Studio) 1. I won't rest until Jack is caught! 2. I got it. I know who the Ripper is! The Roaring Hogs (Supercool Studio) 1. All I need is a bike and a bottle... 2. Not necessarily in that order. The Rolling Stone (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. Rock is in the souls of everyone... 2. It's not a choice. It's an instinct… A Royal Affair (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. I said good day, sir! 2. I never, your majesty! Room of the Black Widow (Supercool Studio) 1. You're tearing me apart with your mind games! 2. Seriously! It's like I'm sitting on a bomb about to go off… S Scared Stiff (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. You look like you're seen a ghost... 2. ... a vampire ghost! The Scarlet Avenger (drama / Headley Studio) 1. I can fly? I CAN FLY! This is amazing! 2. I am The Scarlet Avenger! The Scarlet Avenger II (action / Headley Studio) 1. I have to go. The city needs me! 2. I can't give up. People are counting on me... The Scarlet Avenger III (sci-fi / Headley Studio) 1. If we keep fighting like this, Earth will be destroyed! 2. I'm taking this fight to your dimension, villain! School for Elves (fantasy / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I can wrap any gift in 3.4 seconds 2. That's as pointy as my hat Secret Lusts (romance / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I want to run away with you, but you're still married to my legal guardian. 2. This is why lovers and friends can't have nice things. Silver Lining (drama/Headley Studio) 1. I might be crazy... 2. ...but at least I'm not boring. Sleepless Sam (comedy/Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. ... 2. ... Slipped My Mind (romance/Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. I don't remember you... 2. ...but I remember that I love you Smells Like Success (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. I can read you like a book... 2. ...a book with lots of pictures. Somewhere Else (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. If only we could go... somewhere else. 2. I gotta get out of this small town. Sour Note (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. The sound was inescapable. It followed me everywhere I went... 2. A sour note played in my mind, echoing with every word I spoke. Spy Fall (action/Headley Studio) 1. So these aren't normal cufflinks? 2. I'll go wherever the Queen wants me to go. The Stabby Crypt of Oakland (horror / DPZ Studio) 1. I should have known by the bloody axe that he wasn't just a hockey player who forgot to remove his mask. 2. I should have listened to that creepy fortune teller! Starfly (sci-fi / Headley Studio) 1. I've got my ship, I've got my crew... we keep flyin'. 2. With your map and my ship, we'll find that alien treasure! Starfly II (sci-fi / Headley Studio) 1. You alien bastard. You tricked us! 2. No treasure... No ship... I've had better days. Starfly III (sci-fi / Headley Studio) 1. The invasion is coming. Win or lose, we do it together. 2. That's a whole lotta aliens... Let's send 'em back home! Street Beat (crime / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. It's my job to keep these streets safe. 2. Whatever it takes. A Suburban Horror Story Season 1 (horror / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Yeah, this the house where all of those murders happened. 2. Let's buy it, anyway! What could go wrong? A Suburban Horror Story Season 2 (DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. What's wrong with your face? 2. It's all bloody! Oh! Is that why they call you that? The Super Dupers (action/Supercool Studio) 1. Scream all you want, no one can hear you. 2. You're not so super now, are you? T That's the Ticket (sitcom/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I don't know if I'm coming or going. 2. I'd like to punch their ticket. That's the Ticket Season 2 (sitcom / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I said front row centre! 2. But that's the hottest show in town. That's Karma (drama / Headley Studio) 1. Did you hear about how Izzy laughed at Lori for falling? 2. Izzy laughed so hard, she fell and broke her leg! The Throne of Swords (fantasy/Supercool Studio) 1. I promise to be a just ruler of Roganthia... 2. But I must avenge the king and queen... Time Alien (scifi/Headley Studio) 1. You mean you've been watching me my entire life? 2. I can go through time with you, Timey... even though I'm not an alien. Time Alien 2: Making History (scifi/Headley Studio) 1. So... you erased my memory after our first adventure... 2. And that's why you have to spend time going over the back story? Time Alien 3: Going Medieval (scifi/Headley Studio) 1. I spent all night drinking with the Duke. 2. Are you sure that will prevent the Dark Ages? Toonworld (fantasy / Headley Studio) 1. I'm just an animator! I'm no hero! How could I save Toonworld? 2. With this golden paintbrush, I will stop Lord Blotch and his Inkling minions. I promise! Towers of Sawyer Township (drama/Headley Studio'')'' 1. They'll never understand our love. 2. That of an architect and, well, a "townie." Toys on Parade (comedy/DWBS Pictures'')'' 1. Wind me up and watch me go. 2. Don't toy with me. Two Parts of Me (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. So...I'm....me? 2.But that means... no! No! U Untitled Flannery Project (drama/Headley Studio) 1. Are you ready to step over the thin red line? 2. And into the days of Heaven? V Vegvale Station (action/Supercool Studio) 1. I have to do this! 2. Do you know what it's like to not have enough food? Voice Idol (reality / Supercool Studio) 1. I'm thrilled to be part of this season! 2. Good luck to all the contestants! W The War of Banners (fantasy/Supercool Studio) 1. Allies, raise your banners for Roganthia! 2. We march against Shaduur, united! War of the Z (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. Dr. Dexter has the vial, but Raider is missing! 2. Call Blitz and... stay alive! The Well (horror / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. Last night, I saw something crawl out of the well! 2. There's something down there. And it's coming for us! Where's The Beach (beach/Sunrise Beach) 1. Let's swing, Daddy-O! 2. Now that's heavy! Wild Love (romance/Headley Studio) 1. You drive me crazy... 2. ...but I can't help loving you. The Wooden Cuckoo (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Close your eyes and take my hand. 2. Why try to escape from which you know you can't ? The World's War (action/Supercool Studio) 1. There's nothing living over there! 2. This isn't a war... this is an extermination! Z Zombies Ate My Friends (horror / Headley Studios) 1. The first rule of survival... good cardio! 2. You could say she was dead serious... Zombigeddon (horror / Sailaway Studios) 1. The world belongs to them now... 2. We just do our best to survive. Category:Lines